deusexfandomcom-20200223-history
Otar Botkoveli
Otar Botkoveli (Georgian: ოთარ ბოტკოველი) is the second in command of the Dvali crime family in Prague during 2029. He runs an underground casino in the Čistá Čtvrť sewers. Biography Otar disagrees with the way Radich Nikoladze has been leading the Dvali. Otar sees Radich's policies as being subversive to the traditional, old ways favored by Otar. Otar is also concerned about the amount of Russians entering the Dvali, a Georgian-origin group.Information on loading screen All this aspires him to displace Nikoladze from the kingpin's position. In order to undermine Radich's position, Otar Botkoveli sends his thugs to ransack The Time Machine and intimidate its owner, Václav Koller, whom Otar suspects as having unexplained ties with Radich. This plan falls short, however, when Radich recalls the Dvali men back.Leave Koller alone (email in Otar Botkoveli's computer) Meanwhile, Adam Jensen arrives at Koller's dungeon. Koller directs Jensen to an underground casino owned by Otar to retrieve a neuroplasticity calibrator that Otar had been withholding from him. When Jensen arrives at the casino, he can gain the trust and tentative alliance of Otar in exchange for a favor or two down the road. If Jensen made an agreement with Otar, Jensen is contacted by Otar through Infolink during his trek through Golem City. Otar informs Jensen of a certain merchant named Louis Gallois who has a shop set up in the area. For his first favor, Otar tasks Jensen with taking this merchant out, though how he does it is his business. It turns out that Louis Gallois supplies Neuropozyne for Radich, and Koller maintains Radich's augmented leg. While having Louis Gallois killed undermines Radich's position, Otar still needs additional help in displacing Radich. After returning to Prague, Jensen is once again contacted by Otar, who asks Jensen to complete a second favor before he will let him off the hook. Otar directs Jensen over to the Red Queen, a nightclub in the Red Light District and help its proprietor, Máša Kadlek, with a certain family business. Completion of the deed seals an alliance between Otar and Máša Kadlek. Once the deed is done, Otar contacts Jensen for the last time to express his gratitude. He will also spare Koller. If Otar was helped out with his two favors (and Gallois is dead and not just on the run), he will succeed Radich as the leader of the local Dvali branch and will grant Jensen safe passage into his territory and the Dvali Theater when Prague is under martial law. Otar will say that Radich perished in an unfortunate accident. Despite his success in displacing Radich, Otar rose to power too late, as Nikoladze had already finished his end of the deal with Viktor Marchenko in agreeing to smuggle explosives along with the Orchid to the Apex Centre in London. Otar then bids Jensen farewell and good luck with his plans to stop the Illuminati's plot. After Marchenko and Shadow Operatives attack the Apex Centre, a Picus TV news segment reports that Otar is wanted for questioning, but has disappeared off the grid. Alternatively, if Radich remained in power, Otar can be seen arguing with Radich in the Dvali Theater about his smuggling deal with Marchenko. Otar considers Radich's deal imprudent and urges taking measures to limit its damage. However, Radich angrily dismisses Otar from his office. Mission appearances * SM04: The Calibrator * M7: The Rucker Extraction (infolink call) – If Jensen made a deal with Otar during SM04: The Calibrator, Otar will contact Jensen to complete his first favor, which is taking out Louis Gallois. ** For a Pacifist playthrough, the player can provoke Gallois into attacking them through dialogue and let the nearby police officers kill him, which will fully complete the favor. * SM09: All in the Family (infolink call) – If Jensen completed Otar's task during M7: The Rucker Extraction, Otar will contact Jensen for the second favor. * M14: Hunting Down the Final Clues ** If Jensen completed both favors including the death of Gallois and not just warning him off, Otar becomes the leader of the Dvali in Prague, allowing Jensen to visit the Dvali Theater peacefully. Jensen will call in to collect his favor when heading to the Dvali Territory, and will meet Otar in the manager's office of theater. ** If Radich is still in power (and Otar is still alive), Otar can be seen arguing with Radich in Radich's office in the theater. Otar will not be friendly to Jensen in this situation. Personality and traits Otar is a ruthless gangster, but he is a fairly honorable man. The easiest way for Jensen to successfully converse with Otar is to be as upfront as possible, as Otar respects honesty. CASIE Summary The CASIE Social Enhancer describes Otar as follows: Personality Traits: * Honorable * Proud * Circumspect Psychological Profile: * Insists on principled behavior. Demonstrate similar standards. * Gets aggressive when insulted. Be respectful without patronizing. * Keeps most thoughts and feelings to himself. Proceed cautiously. Notes *Otar is seen beside his trusty right-hand man, Vano Shetekauri, who he frequently lectures on the ways of the Dvali. Vano looks up to him and sees him as a mentor or father figure of sorts. *Otar carries a unique and powerful scoped revolver, known as Otar's .357, that can be looted from his body after killing or knocking him out. He can take about twice as much damage as his men, and like Radich, other Dvali have hilarious reactions and combat chatter when he's involved. Be aware that nonlethal means employed to 'kill' Otar, like the ever so popular takedown, will void his quest chain. Yes, even if he gets revived by one of his buddies. *During the second visit to Prague, Otar can be found in the theater near the stage area. *Otar also becomes the leader of the Dvali in Prague (and will also appear in the manager's office of the theater during M14: Hunting Down the Final Clues) if Radich was killed during the second visit to Prague, regardless of whether the favors were completed. However, if the favors were not completed, Otar and the Dvali will be hostile. **In the Deus Ex: Mankind Divided endings, if Radich was killed during the second visit to Prague, Otar is still considered to be the leader of the Dvali even if he was killed during the first visit to Prague or was likewise killed during the second visit to Prague. This appears to be an oversight. Trivia *Otar seems to have some unfamiliarity in communicating via InfoLink, preferring to address himself to whomever he contacts despite his face being plainly visible on their HUD. Jensen points this out to him at one point. *Jensen can tell Otar that he's come to see him on behalf of a "concerned third party", and in response Otar will comment that Jensen is a "very private person". Both are catchphrases from the TV series. See Also * Otar Botkoveli's computer Gallery Otar Botkoveli loading screen.png|Otar image during loading screen Otar Theatre.jpg|Otar welcoming Jensen to his theatre (if he took over the Dvali) References ru:Отар Ботковелли Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided characters Category:Dvali characters Category:Articles with non-Latin scripts